The Outside World was So Beautiful
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: Sohma Hide, comes to see Tohru for the first time. Tohru finds out she still has a lot to learn about this family. There's no way I'm going to be able to make this sound good.. so read it.. trust me. Part 1 of 2


Heylo... First time writing Furuba.. So chance ne? ;  
  
Disclaimer - There are a good few members of the Souma family I would like to own.. But unfortunately I don't.. so meh. Don't sue me because I have no money.. I have about £30 to live on for the next month.. And I spend about 4 times that a week.. Whoot.  
  
Warnings - Nothing really. Use of an OC.. Shounen ai and Shoujo ai hints.. A bit of cursing.. Just normal Furuba stuff really. Oh.. OC character pronounced "Heeday" though his name is Hide. Also this will be a one shot episode in two short parts.. Like the series... unless people want to see more.. And even then I'm notorious for not updating fics as often as people would like so.. Just tell me if you want a continuation.. Or another story.. But be prepared to wait a little.. Or nag me constantly or something.  
  
Rating - Let's be safe on the PG-13 side...  
  
Chapter - 1/2 for now.  
  
The Outside world was so Beautiful.

By Avenged Suffering (a.k.a. Ellegunis)  
  
_'Hello, I'm Tohru Honda. For just over a year now I have been living with the Sohma family inside their house. To the outside world they seem like any attractive, young men but they hold a secret, they each turn into one of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Shigure owns the house, he is possessed by the spirit of the dog. The year I was born! Yuki, known as 'Prince Yuki' in our high school is possessed by the spirit of the rat and Kyo.. Kyo he is possessed by the cat.. As the rat betrayed the cat when the twelve animals were chosen Kyo seems to hate Yuki very much. But recently I think they have begun to understand each other. As almost two weeks ago now Kyo revealed the other side of being possessed of the cat to me.. I was scared.. But he is still Kyo. They are all nice people and now, normality seems to have settled back within our house.. Our family.'_  
  
"What did you just say you stupid rat?!" The red headed boy stood over the table pointing his finger directly at the purple haired boy who sat opposite him quietly. "What did you say?!" Kyo demanded again, you could almost see the cat ears and tail stand on end in pure enragement. Still Yuki ignored him. "Do you want to fight?! Now! Outside!" The dark, angry aura around the one possessed by the cat could almost be felt. "Now Now Kyo-kun.. Calm down ne?" Shigure interjected, waving his chopsticks in a downward manner to try and get the young boy to sit down. "Shut Up! Let him answer!" the cat retorted. Still Yuki didn't move. Tohru watched on delightedly as Kyo continued to shout at Yuki who also continued to do nothing. Tohru had noticed recently that Yuki had been aggravating Kyo whenever he seemed to be thinking too much about what had happened. She was very grateful for this as it did return Kyo to his normal self. He was still quiet in school though and still found it hard to look his other family members in the eye.. Unless of course to fight. Kyo was by now standing on the table the full strength of his glare centred on Yuki.  
  
A quiet, easily recognisable laugh was heard from the door to the main corridor and both boys automatically froze in fear. Tohru looked up at the door, already welcoming their guest. "Akito-sa.." her voice froze, the figure in the doorway looked exactly like Yuki. Tohru was obviously surprised her eyes widened at the beautiful boy in front of her. "Hi-Hide- kun?" Yuki asked, slightly hesitant. The boy smiled warmly. "Ah.. It's good to see you Yuki.." his dark eyes moved to Kyo. "Kyo-kun.". Even Shigure seemed shocked by this new youngster's appearance. Kyo instantly jumped off the table and stood directly in front of what appeared to be a Yuki clone. "What are you doing here?!" he started, but the boy walked around him and sat in front of Shigure. "'Gure-san.. It's good to see you as well.."  
  
Tohru blinked uncontrollably. Who was this Hide? Why was he here? Why did he look exactly like Yuki? "Anou.. Hide-san?" she spoke quietly, stepping slightly towards him. He turned and smiled brightly, but despite this Tohru couldn't help stepping back as he did sound disturbingly like Akito. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tohru. What if this Hide was another one of the Jyuunishi? He seemed nice enough.. She wondered why she had never seen him before. "Ah.. Honda Tohru.." the name seemed to roll off his tongue and she was easily captivated by his eyes, at least two shades darker than Yuki's before he bowed low in front of her with a practiced formality. "..I am very glad to finally meet you.. The family speaks of you fondly.." he raised his body slightly before Tohru finally reacted. "Ah.. No No! I am very pleased to meet you Hide-san!" she bowed as low as she possibly could before Hide's hand gently cupped her chin and brought her face up to see his. "There is no need to bow so low to me Honda-san.. And please.. Call me Hide-kun.. Like Yuki does.." he smiled again sweetly making Tohru blush deeply.  
  
Yuki stepped toward them and pulled Hide away from her.. His other hand reaching to run through Hide's purple hair. "What happened to your hair?" he whispered, disbelievingly. Hide smiled, though this time it didn't seem as warm. "Nii-kun missed you Yuki-kun.." he said quietly in reply and Yuki's eyes widened in horror, stepping away. "But ne, never mind that.." Hide continued, dismissing their conversation like it was a leaf in the breeze. Kyo suddenly exploded. "STOP IGNORING ME!!" he shouted. "Why are you here?!" Tohru quietly wondered why Kyo was making such a fuss out of seeing Hide. The boy being questioned turned to Kyo and laughed quietly. "You don't sound too pleased to see me Kyo..-kun.." he purposely lengthened the boy's name and it seemed to quieten the more fiery one for at least one moment. "Stop trying to avoid my question!" He suddenly exploded again, stepping right up to Hide as if trying to threaten him, but just like Yuki he stood calmly in his face. "I just wanted to see you.. And meet Honda- san.." This new boy seemed strange.. But Tohru just had to ask. "Ne, Hide- kun..?" she began as he turned his head toward her and smiled at the familiar name. "Etou.. I'm not sure how to ask this.." The boy smiled.  
  
"Do you want to know whether I'm cursed as well?" he predicted her question and she gasped quietly, blushing as if she was about to apologise for being so rude to bring it up. "Well.. There's only one way to find out ne?" The boy said, moving toward her and gathering her into a tight hug. He held her there for a few seconds before letting go and sighing quietly. "Guess not.." he said under his breath, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Shigure suddenly interrupted in his more serious tone. "Does Akito know you're out of the house?" he asked the new boy who just smiled. "Nope.." Kyo's eyes widened again, with instant fury. "WHAT?!" He began on a rant of incomprehensible words.. Tohru was worried, she didn't know what was going on, why it seemed to be such a big deal for Hide to be visiting. "Did you run away?" Shigure asked again, both him and Hide seemed to be ignoring the still ranting Kyo. "Un.." Hide nodded the affirmative. It seemed either he was no good at lying or just not prepared to do so. "..You never told me the outside world was so beautiful.." he said, staring out of the sliding door at the scenery.  
  
That short sentence had caught Tohru completely off guard. She was about to say something before Yuki interjected again, an uncomfortable air still surrounding him. "How did you find your way here?" he asked, almost tenderly. "Does it matter?.." Hide replied before turning back to Shigure and Kyo, who was still bristling with anger. "Gomen, 'Gure-san.. I know what trouble this may cause you.. But if they come here looking for me I shall just say that I gave you this.." he produced a small piece of fabric with the Sohma family seal. Kyo looked at Hide as if a third eye had grown out of his mouth. "Are you insane?! Do you know what they'll do?!" Kyo actually sounded really concerned about Hide, but yet again Hide just smiled. "No worse than they usually do.." He met Kyo's eye and Kyo closed his mouth, looking away awkwardly. He muttered something before announcing that he would be back in a while and leaving, slamming the paper door behind him. Hide smiled after him before looking back to Tohru. "He seems well.."  
  
Hide fell quiet, Yuki continued to stare at him while Shigure got up and excused himself. "'Gure-san.." Hide's voice stopped him. "If you call my father I'll understand.." Shigure nodded quietly but didn't say anything as he also slid the door shut. Hide sat outside in the light, a smile bathing in the sunlight as he lay on the wooden beams. "Gomen.. It seems my appearance has upset things here..." Yuki walked over and stood by the door behind him. "You haven't upset anyone.. You were just a little unexpected.." he said quietly. "Thanks Yuki-kun.." Hide smiled, his eyes closing. Yuki sat by the door, looking over him as a protective angel would. For Tohru this was strange, as it was like watching Yuki watch over Yuki.. It was like some strange dream. She walked out and sat next to the newcomer. "Um.. Hide-kun.." she began.. "What did you mean?" she asked. Hide smiled.. "By what Honda-san?" his voice was elated.. So calming and like when Yuki called her that she felt flattered. "That they never told you how beautiful it was outside.." Tohru could feel Yuki grimace behind them, she could almost feel him recoil from the question. But Hide continued to bathe in the sun's rays as if she hadn't said a word.  
  
After a few moments Hide answered. "This is my first time outside of the Sohma household.." Tohru blinked, she found it hard to believe. "..I've never been outside before.. And even if I do get in trouble.." he sat up and looked her straight in the eye.. "...I'm very happy that I came.." He smiled genuinely again, his eyes glancing up to Yuki, who was staring at him with the same disbelief. "Have you not even been to school?" Tohru couldn't help but ask. Hide shook his head.. "I was schooled from home.. Akito wouldn't let me leave.. He thinks if he doesn't get to live.. I shouldn't either.." he paused, as if contemplating the whole idea of it. "You see.. He's my older brother.." his smile faded. Tohru was stuck for words.. She wasn't sure what to say to him.. This was his first time out? "Honda-san is very well liked in the Sohma house.." Hide continued, it was obvious that he understood that she was unable to say anything, though he had probably never had this conversation with anyone before. "Momiji-kun, Sa-chan and 'Tou-san.. Always talk about you with such fondness.."  
  
Tohru looked confused. She didn't remember meeting anyone old enough to be anyone's father. She wondered if she had ever met anyone accidentally. Hide's laugh broke through her thoughts, his bright smile warming her as effectively as the sun itself.. And when she glanced back even Yuki was smiling at his exuberance. "You are really cute Honda-san.." he laughed again as she blushed. "In can see why everyone adores you so much.."  
  
-click-  
  
End of part one.  
  
Well what did you think of Hide? I hope he is liked by most of you out there.. Just a couple of notes.. 'Tou-san.. Refers to someone's father.. Gomen is a short way of saying sorry. And Sa-chan refers to Kisa.. As Shigure often calls her that. Oh and Nii-san is Hide's way of shortening Oniisan.. Or Oniichan.. Both of which means older brother.  
  
Hopefully you got the feeling of an actual Fruits Basket episode from this.. People leave me loads o' feedback and maybe I shall see you again soon.  
  
Bai de Bai.  
  
Avenged Suffering


End file.
